


Clown Around

by haruka



Category: Sailormoon - Fandom
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: inkingitout, Sailormoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why the Amazon Trio can't sleep.</p>
<p>This fic is the result of a prompt for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.  The prompt is stated at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clown Around

Clown Around (Sailormoon SS)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Fish Eye peered through the curtains and shuddered. The performers of the Dead Moon Circus were dancing again, juggling and doing acrobatics. He hadn't always been unnerved when watching them; most of the time, he was with them, doing tricks on his balancing ball. Ever since he started questioning Zirconia's plans and methods, not to mention failing on missions, the whole of the Circus had taken on a different light. Zirconia herself was definitely the worst of it, but after that came the clowns. The ones that took pleasure in he and his partners being in trouble. They were never the humourous kind of clown; they were scary ones. The kind with wild eyes and mouths full of grinning, pointed teeth.

Suddenly, one of them popped up right in front of him and laughed maniacally in his face. That's when Fish Eye, one of the Amazon Trio, Zirconia's main henchmen, screamed like a girl and dove into his spinning water porthole.

He re-entered the Circus in Hawk Eye's room and zoomed under the blankets, causing his friend to tear out of the bed.

"What the --?!" He peered under the covers. "Fish Eye! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Please let me stay here with you!" Fish Eye begged. "I can't be alone anymore!"

"Why didn't you just go to your own bed and go to sleep?"

"Can't sleep; clowns will eat me."

"Clowns?" Hawk Eye shuddered. "Please don't even mention them! I came to bed early hoping to blot out that eerie laughter."

A ring of fire formed in the air and Tiger Eye dove into the room from inside it. "You're both here?" he said in surprise.

"Fishie was scared of the clowns," Hawk Eye told him.

"You said you were, too," Fish Eye's muffled voice came from where he held the covers up over half his face. "Why are you here, Tigger?"

"Well …." Tiger Eye rubbed his arms uneasily. The sudden piercing echo of creepy giggling came from the distance and he and Hawk Eye both rushed into the bed on either side of Fish Eye.

"Whoever said clowns were funny should be shot," Fish Eye said, trembling.

The other two could only nod fearfully in agreement.

\--

Theme: Fears  
Prompt: Can't sleep; clowns will eat me

(2012)

Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
